Sometimes Jealousy is More Powerful Then Love
by Distant Starlite
Summary: A little oneshot songfic about Sasuke and Sakura after Sasuke came back. Warning OOC Sasuke but just slightly! Don't read if u like Karin! Slight Karin Bashing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the song/lyrics or Naruto**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Lyrics_

_Flashback_

**'Inner Sakura'**

Narration

* * *

It was a partly cloudy day and a 17-year old girl was sitting in the park talking with a certain Uchiha. He had just rejected yet another date from her. Ok...maybe not exactly...but it's not like he would have said yes right? Uchiha Sasuke had just came back after 5 years with the snake sannin. He had finally reached his first goal...Itachi was now dead to the ninja world.

_Flashback:_

_'Ok...This will be the last time I ask...I just have to do this or else I'll have these "what if's" stuck in my head all night...' thought the rosette._

_Quickly the girl ran hoping to find her love at the training grounds. But the sight in front of her shattered her heart. She saw **her **Sasuke-kun and Karin at the grounds. It looked much like they were going to kiss. With that seen the brokenhearted girl. Her heart was broken once more, Haruno Sakura..._

_If only she knew...._

_:End Flashback_

**'SHANNARO! GO KICK HIS ASS!'**

'Oh...Hi Saki-chan...'

**'GIRL I AIN'T SITTING HERE SEEING YOU DEPRESS! SO WHAT IF YOU LIKES THAT SLUT! YOU NEED TO GET OVER HIM!'**

'HEY! I care...besides it's not possible...I know he'll never love me but...'

**'...Saku-chan...please at least let me teach him a lesson? Please!'**

**_"Ohayo child...I'm your guardian angel. It's much like keki genki..Only very few of the Haruno clan posses on in fact there hasn't been a known one for over thousands of years."_**

'But I thought my parents were just civilians?'

**_"No child...They were the strongest Anbu in their generation and because of that it had to be a secret so nobody would go after you..."_**

'Do I have a power?'

**_"Yes dear but that shall be explain later now is not the right time. Now about this boy...If he can't see how beautiful you are then that's his lose. A boy like that is not worth you tears child. Remember, you Hokage taught you this. Be strong on the outside no matter what. That's what makes a strong ninja."_**

'Your right...Ano...'

**_"Dear you may call me Hiromi (_A/N: Hiromi--generous beauty), now go child, go show that Uchiha boy what he's missing."**

Sakura ran home thinking of ways to get back at Sasuke. Hours passed and she could not think of anything because she knew, no matter what, she loved him. She took out her guitar and started strumming a soft love song. After the first few chords she began to sing along to the song she had written about her feelings to her love.

Unknowingly, the boy she was singing about was just outside.....

Sasuke thought of taking a nightly walk soon after he had gotten rid of the slut of a teammate. But all of the sudden he heard an angelical voice as he stopped in his tracks to her the angel sing.

_I looked away_

_Then I looked back at you_

_You try to say_

_The things you can't undo_

_If I had my way _

_I'd never get over you_

_Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through_

_Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all_

Hearing only those lines, Sasuke began to climb up the tree of the house of the angel. He froze when he saw who the girl was. And he quietly sat there listening to the beautiful piece of music.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in love with you_

_You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again_

_Back under the stars  
Back into your arms_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in love with you_

_Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means_

_Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything_

Soon there was an angry feeling inside of him as he thought of who she was singing about. Was this what people call jealousy? The young Uchiha had never felt many emotions since his family was murdered and so he had no clue what the sweet feelings he felt inside. Little did he know...he was in love with a certain pink haired girl.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you_

When the song was over Sakura began to cry as teardrops hit her guitar. She wanted very much for her love to come an hold her and tell her he loved her. But she knew that would only happen when pigs fly. The chicken butt haired boy jumped through her window and took the girl into his secure arms. He was no sure what the feelings were but he never wanted it to go away and for now, he didn't care what could happen, he just wanted to be with Sakura forever. Sasuke wondered where did he ever get these sappy emotions from as he held onto her. He finally knew what it was as her emerald eyes look up at him.

-

-

-

The Uchiha Sasuke was in love with Kohona's Haruno Sakura....

"OMG IT'S INO!!!SINCE WHEN COULD SHE FLY!!!!!!????"

* * *

**The song was Fall to Pieces by Avril Lavigne. So whatever happened to Karin? Well use your imagination (I may included what happens in a bonus chapter later, only if I have time) This maybe the last update i make for a couple weeks since my star testing is coming up next week and it lasted for 2 weeks. I'll continue with Not Weak, A Hero after Star Testing is over!**

**Thanks for Reading! Please Review! It would raise the chance of me adding a bonus chapter!  
**


End file.
